Caliéntame el corazón
by M. Dolmance
Summary: [ADVERTENCIA: Spoilers de la 9ª temporada] Siendo ángel, Castiel nunca había pasado frío. Aquél era un problema que sólo afectaba a los humanos, como tantos otros. Pero ahora que él era uno de ellos, tenía que soportar las bajas temperaturas propias del invierno. Y eso le frustraba considerablemente.


**Realmente el único spoiler que aparece es el dato de que Cas es humano. Pero dicho dato es crucial en la temporada, así que lo aviso por si acaso.**

* * *

Siendo ángel, Castiel nunca había pasado frío. Aquél era un problema que sólo afectaba a los humanos, como tantos otros. Pero ahora que él era uno de ellos, tenía que soportar las bajas temperaturas propias del invierno. Y eso le frustraba considerablemente.

Era una sensación desagradable, llena de vulnerabilidad. Partes como las manos, los pies o la nariz se enfriaban con pasmosa facilidad, había que echarse encima capas y capas de ropa al salir a la calle para no pasarlo mal, la piel se erizaba y se estremecía... E incluso aparecían los famosos y molestos resfriados.

Demasiados efectos secundarios para su gusto. Él ya tenía bastante teniendo que lidiar con la complejidad de sus sentimientos, como para tener que atender también a las múltiples cuestiones fisiológicas que le surgían cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Los humanos no sólo eran difíciles de comprender en relación a sus emociones, sino también a su cuerpo. Definitivamente enervante.

Sin embargo, tras una primera toma de contacto seria con las heladas navideñas norteamericanas en la que decidió que la llegada de un nuevo Apocalipsis probablemente no le hubiera causado tantos dolores de cabeza, pequeños detalles comenzaron a revertir esta fatídica opinión.

Y empezó a apreciar un poco el frío. Sólo un poco. O quizá demasiado.

Porque un día Dean cambió las sábanas de su cama por un edredón nórdico y le compró un pijama de franela y calcetines gruesos. Y cuando se metió en la cama con el cazador y entrelazaron brazos y piernas bajo el edredón, la sensación de alivio del frío fue absolutamente increíble. Los agradables escalofríos remitieron como contrarrestados por un bálsamo y la temperatura de sus cuerpos se equilibró y equiparó a la del otro. El de los ojos verdes frotó sus pies contra los suyos para calentarlos más rápido, y una sonrisilla se les escapó al ver al otro con la cara medio escondida bajo el grueso edredón.

Así las cosas, al ex ángel le fue totalmente imposible separarse lo más mínimo del otro esa noche. ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo, si aquélla había sido la mayor sensación de protección y bienestar que había sentido en mucho tiempo?

Otro día tuvieron que salir de caza, y con Sam enfermo y en el búnker (pues ni siquiera los grandullones como él eran inmunes a los efectos del invierno) se vieron él y el Winchester solos en el Impala. El viaje era largo, la carretera monótona y vacía de tráfico, y el frío del exterior se notaba considerablemente en el interior del vehículo. No era por desmerecer a la "querida" del cazador, pensó Castiel, pero los coches antiguos tenían un gran y molesto problema de aislamiento.

El conductor, siempre pendiente de su acompañante, se percató enseguida de cómo éste se abrazaba a sí mismo para frotarse los brazos con sus propias manos. Y olvidándose al instante del monstruo a por el que iban, detuvo el coche a un lado de la carretera. Antes de recibir preguntas sobre el porqué de aquel parón puso la calefacción a una intensidad media, se echó sobre su copiloto y usó su fuerza para tumbarlo a lo largo de los asientos. Se colocó entre sus piernas, lo besó con pasión y se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerle el amor allí mismo.

La calefacción acabó por sobrarles y hacerles sudar, pero no se quejaron porque había sido una buena aliada, y sus cuerpos pegados y sudados no les resultaron ni remotamente desagradables a ninguno de los dos.

No hay ni punto de comparación entre temblar de placer y temblar de frío, ¿verdad?

En otra ocasión, al frío se le unió una urgencia fuera del búnker y una lluvia de lo más inoportuna, y Castiel volvió a casa calado hasta los huesos. Se le ordenó que se cambiara enseguida de ropa, que encendiera la chimenea que había en el salón principal y que se quedara arrimado a ella para calentarse. Él obedeció enseguida, y minutos después ya se encontraba con otra ropa y sentado en el suelo frente al fuego. Pero no se terminó de sentir mejor. Algo fallaba en todo ese plan, porque seguía teniendo bastante frío.

Dean, que sonrió desde la distancia al verlo ensimismado en el crepitar del fuego, se le torció el gesto al ver que el moreno se abrazaba a sus piernas y se encogía un poco. Sin perder un solo segundo fue a su habitación, sacó una de sus camisas de cuadros y volvió rápidamente al salón. Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna de las alfombras que había por allí, cogió de un extremo la primera que encontró y la arrastró hasta la chimenea.

―Levanta ese precioso culo.

Cuando obedeció le puso debajo la alfombra, dejó que se sentara sobre ella y le enseñó la camisa.

―Póntela. Esa camiseta que llevas da más frío que calor.

El ahora humano miró la prenda y a su propietario con los ojos bastante abiertos y el cazador captó enseguida sus pensamientos.

―Ahora eres un Winchester. Tienes que empezar a ponerte el uniforme.

La sonrisa que le dedicó el moreno le reblandeció el alma hasta límites insospechados, pero se hizo el duro y observó con aparente estoicismo y mal disimulado orgullo cómo se ponía la prenda. Acto seguido se sentó tras él, lo abrazó por la cintura y dejó que su compañero se acurrucara contra él y permaneciera así todo el tiempo que quiso.

Desde hacía tiempo Castiel se había estado preguntando el porqué de la obsesión de los hermanos con esas camisas de leñador. Ahora lo entendía. Eran cómodas y más cálidas que otros tipos de camisas. Además, aquélla olía a Dean, y eso enseguida duplicó su valor para él.

Con el paso de los días acabó haciéndose evidente para Castiel que era imposible evadir algún que otro catarro cuando se estaba viviendo a temperaturas bajo cero. Por más que estuviera alerta las veinticuatro horas para estar protegido, el frío acababa haciendo sus estragos. Y lo confirmó cuando una mañana estornudó en la cocina.

Este acontecimiento, presenciado por el mayor de los Winchester, bastó para que se le encendieran todas las alarmas y enseguida le hiciera un escáner visual con el objetivo de localizar la causa del estornudo y neutralizarla lo antes posible.

―No debes andar sin zapatillas por la cocina. Las baldosas son especialmente frías.

Y nada más aportar ese dato se quitó las zapatillas, ésas que iban a conjunto con la _bata-del-hombre-muerto_ , se las prestó y empezó a hacer chocolate caliente para él.

―Pero Dean, ahora estás tú sin zapatillas.

―No te preocupes, tengo más. Tú póntelas. Si no me ha matado ninguno de los monstruos de este mundo, no me va a matar el coger frío por los pies.

Minutos después el chocolate estaba listo y servido en una gran taza. Castiel la cogió de las manos del cazador, le dio un sorbo y sonrió suavemente al ver que estaba delicioso y que el calorcito del chocolate le calentaba por dentro. Sin embargo, cuando el de los ojos verdes apoyó la espalda en la encimera y lo atrajo hacia sí, no se negó en absoluto a recibir el calor extra ya conocido del pecho del hombre.

Finalmente, la mañana del veinticinco llegó, y con ella varios regalos aparecidos misteriosamente bajo el árbol que habían puesto en el búnker. Cuando el ex ángel abrió los suyos con manos temblorosas, pues nunca había recibido regalos y estaba nervioso, se encontró con que los dos que le había hecho Dean eran unas zapatillas de estar por casa y una camisa de cuadros azules y negros. El azul de ésta recordaba enormemente al color de sus ojos, y las zapatillas eran de ésas que cubren todo el pie y son mullidas y gruesas. Probablemente pareciera un pato al caminar con ellas, pero un pato adorable.

―Oh. Qué bien, ya tengo dos camisas.

El cazador frunció levemente el ceño al no entender la afirmación.

―Como decís los humanos: lo que se da no se quita.

Mientras respondía esto puso la mano sobre la camisa que llevaba puesta, que era la misma que su pareja le había prestado días antes, y Dean sonrió al entender que se había quedado definitivamente sin una de sus camisas. Pero no le importó lo más mínimo. A él le sentaba mucho mejor.

Por su parte, Castiel le había empezado a coger bastante el gusto a eso del frío.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
